


Oblitus Somnia

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cute Kids, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: A distant, forgotten dream comes to life as Kagome finds herself faced with the elven boy she was certain had only been a figment of her imagination. [Link x Kagome]
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 3





	Oblitus Somnia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Inuyasha_ or _The Legend of Zelda_ series. All characters depicted belong to their respective owners.

 **Genre:** Humor / General

 **Rating:** T

* * *

**One**

The blue twinkling light fluttered this way and that, as the little girl's eyes sparkled in wonder and awe. "A _fairy,"_ she gasped. "A real life fairy!" She was not entirely sure where the tiny creature had come from, but she could hardly believe her eyes, either. Her father often read her stories about fairies and dragons and mermaids, but this was a _real_ fairy. Her very own fairy.

The little creature jingled with laughter, saying, " _Come on then, come on. This way_."

The little girl tipped her head, suddenly uncertain when she noticed the fairy fluttering close to the lines of trees surrounding her home. "But," she said, "my papa says that I shouldn't wander too far away from the shrine…"

 _"Hey,"_ the fairy jingled some more. " _We're not going to go far, okay? Besides, I'll make sure that nothing bad happens to you!_ "

"You will?" she asked, chewing her lip. She supposed… if she had a fairy protecting her with magic… her father would not get too mad, right? It was not even dark out yet! Though, she _had_ promised to stay close to the house…

" _Of course, Kagome._ "

The little girl gasped, "You know my name!"

The blue light reflecting from the fairy's wings suddenly darted toward the girl, as the creature smiled warmly into her bright, curious eyes. " _I've always known your name_ ," she explained. " _I've watched over you since the time when you were very little_."

"What's your name?" Kagome quickly asked.

Her wings twinkled happily, as she said, " _I'm Navi!_ "

"Nah _ve_ ," Kagome muttered.

 _"Navi!"_ the fairy jingled. " _But, we really must go, Kagome! Come on, come on!_ "

The little girl was still unsure, though. "I don't know…"

Navi circled her once, watching the little girl as she tried to follow her every movement in case she disappeared suddenly. The fairy giggled, smiling brightly. " _What if I told you there was a dashing hero waiting for you?"_

"A hero?" Kagome puffed out her lip slightly in thought. Her imagination brought forth a man on a horse, covered in armor and sword in hand, as he rode into the sunset with his princess saddled neatly behind him. "Like a knight?"

" _Yes, yes!_ " Navi nodded, her light shining brighter. " _Exactly like a knight! A knight…_ " the little fairy giggled again, " _all dressed in green!_ "

"Green?" Kagome was fairly certain that she had never heard of a knight dressed in green. Knights wore shiny armor, did they not? Armor was silver, usually, though she had seen a knight or two dressed in black. "Are you _sure?"_ She took a step away from the fairy, frowning. "Green doesn't sound right for a knight."

Navi's light immediately dimmed, as she said, " _But, Kagome, he's a hero. He carries a shield and a sword, just like the knights in your fairy tale books! Do heroes all dress the same? What about Robin Hood? Or Peter Pan?"_

The little girl pondered the question for a long moment. Robin Hood and Peter Pan were not knights, that was true enough. They certainly did not wear armor. But, they _were_ the heroes, as they battled the villains pitted against them. Robin Hood trying to make life better for the poor against the tyranny of King John, and Peter Pan trying to save Wendy and the Lost Boys from the dastardly Captain Hook. And, she _supposed,_ they did both wear green from what she could recall.

" _We won't be gone long_ ," Navi tried. " _Only a couple of minutes, I promise._ "

A couple of minutes did not sound that long. _"Well…"_ Kagome knew that she would probably not have the chance again, despite her hesitation. This was a _real_ fairy, after all, asking her to meet a _real_ hero. It would almost be like in one of her story books, even if she was _not_ the princess that she always imagined she would be. "I don't think a few minutes would be so bad."

The fairy's light brightened once more, as she beckoned the girl. " _Come on then, come on!_ "

Taking one last look back toward the house, Kagome finally followed the glowing fairy into the trees. It was exciting and terrifying all at the same time, and she could not stop the smile that plastered itself onto her face as she did so.

* * *

 **Note:** Another _I'm really sorry for not posting for so long_ story that I started and haven't gotten around to really kicking myself into finishing yet. Haha! - _KibaSin_


End file.
